Fezinaro the Fearless
Fezinaro the Fearless is a goblin rogue affilated with the Izzet League and an original member of the Fearless Coffee adventuring group. In the background, he is also the main orchestrator of the Goblin Rights Movement, referred to by him as the Goblin Revolution. APPEARANCE Fezinaro is a short, limber goblin whose triumphs in the Izzet vehicles testing department manifest in the scars covering large amounts of his body. Unlike many goblins, he has an unkempt, frazzled head of hair set into a mohawk, though otherwise he is similar in base appearances to his bretheren. Fezinaro's regular attire is an Izzet test pilot jacket and a pair of amber-tinted flight goggles, which he wears on his forehead when not in use. Besides his jacket, his clothes are tucked into his belt or boots so as not to get in the way during combat. However, Fezinaro also has a more formal director's outfit which he wears to the meetings with the Izmundi, which consists of a scarf and a less-worn and more cleanly-colored test pilot jacket. PERSONALITY Fezinaro is brash, charismatic, and incredibly intense at almost all times, making his interactions with others a whirlwind of emotion and action even during the most droll conversations. While he often acts suicidally in his work to better his chances at achieving his goals, his actions are usually planned carefully, with little left to chance. That being said, he's not one to turn up his nose at high-risk, high-reward events, especially those which could prove to be entertaining. Fezinaro's actions are often fueled by one of two things: entertainment or the advancement of revolution. As leader of the Goblin Rights Movement, he works to create beneficial contacts with as many people in positions of power as he can, so that when the moment of revolution comes he has as few enemies as possible. This has led to him becoming charismatic and cunning in conversations, often able to create alliances before the other party realizes what they may be getting into. In combat, Fezinaro is confident and quick, using smaller weapons to deal damage to critical areas of the enemy's body to take them down quickly. He is happy to help his allies in combat through damage output or protection; however, if things begin to turn south drastically he will prioritize keeping himself alive, aware that his goals to achieve goblin equality on Ravnica will quickly come to an end as he does. Fezinaro is skeptical of almost all new information, seeing most things as little more that tricks to perpetuate the continued oppression of his people. For example, when told about "the spark" and Planeswalking, Fezinaro began laughing, claiming that such an idea was little more than a technique to distract Goblins from the suffering that they face each day at the hands of their oppressors. ABILITIES Fezinaro is a rogue/sorcerer multiclassed adventurer, and has learned to hide well and strike at key weak points through dedicated training and combat experience. Fezinaro focuses on close-range combat, moving into range of an enemy and using his smaller stature to quickly strike and move back out of range. His ability to target weak points lead to every hit dealing immense amounts of damage, which are supported well by the rest of his allies' abilities. In addition, his access to Izzet Charms allows him to cast powerful spells at a limited rate during combat. Fezinaro recieved the Mizzium Apparatus from the Izmundi, which connected him to the aether of Ravnica and alowed him to learn spellcasting. While it is wild magic, he can cast spells which assist in his abilities to excel in combat as well as disrupt problems outside of combat. In addition, he has a modified blade-launching shortsword he received from Falish that can fire its blade as a ranged attack. HISTORY Fezinaro worked in the Izzet League as a goblin test pilot, driving and flying experimental vehicles to test their ability to not explode after being piloted a single time. He was retired from the position after three successful tests that he survived, bringing him a large amount of public renown and earning the title of Fezinaro the Fearless. He continued to work odd jobs for the Izzet until recieving a letter about the escape of Krenko. Fezinaro met the other members of Fearless Coffee during this search for Krenko, and formed an alliance with them after realizing their abilities to help him and fight alongside him. He convinced them to betray the Office of the Guildpact and keep Krenko safe after catching him, and in doing so helped return the mob boss to power once again. Meeting with the group later on, he fought Dobowryn in a mech in order to obtain information about the people behind Krenko's release, and left the group while they searched for Vesala. In this time, he worked with Krenko to start up Fearless Coffee, a coffee chain that both served as a headquarters for the adventuring group and as a cover operation for the development of weapons for the Goblin Revolution he had begun planning. Fezinaro met up with the group again in time to learn of the awakening of the nephilim Yawrslogh, and assisted in the battle to take the nephilim down using a test vehicle made of mizzium. During this time, he took Nym to speak to Octavian, who told them about the existence of the multiverse. Fezinaro quickly determined this exposition to be complete nonsense. While the Festival of Freedom was happening, Fezinaro's conversation with Niv-Mizzet had led to him becoming a Director in the Izmundi, where he recieved the Mizzium Apparatus that gave him access to the world's magic. He met up with Nym during the festival and with him met Evelyn, who helped them prepare for the arrival of Ivy after Nym set a hit out on himself. The situation turned south quickly, as it was revealed Ivy was searching for him for some reason, and he fled, going into hiding. BUSINESS Fezinaro is the owner and CEG (Chief Executive Goblin) of Fearless Coffee, which he uses as a front for the Goblin Revolution. The Fearless Coffee enterprise is set up in a way that allows Fezniaro to take advantage the wealthy class that he sees as the primary exploiters of his people. Money from the business is used to help bring about the downfall of those who have purchased the coffee. RELATIONSHIPS 'ALLIES' *Nym: A Simic Hybrid whom Fezinaro met during the search for Krenko. Their alliance and mutual interests led to them becoming quick allies, and Fezinaro depends on Nym in combat and out, though he thinks the biomancer is a bit slow at times. *Malark Thornwind: A Rakdos performer living on the streets, and someone Fezinaro met during the search for Krenko. Fezinaro admires his desire for chaos and entertainment, and finds a sense of kinship in that sense with the bard, though he understands Malark probably shouldn't be trusted with too much. *Valerie: A Selesnya druid that became a part of Fearless Coffee during the search for Krenko. Fezinaro begrudgingly accepts the girl's help in espionage and information gathering, but overall finds her boring and unimaginative, as well as useless in combat. *Falish: A former Izzet technician turned illegal weapons manufacturer that Fezinaro met during the search for Krenko. They have worked together a number of times, with Fezinaro helping to supply weapons and Falish providing him with weapons of his own - a service that could not be more invaluable for a revolutionary. Their mutual love for testing and destruction made them fast friends. *Krenko: A goblin mob boss that Fezinaro helped to reinstate after betraying the people who wanted him in captivity. Through racial kinship and a desire for equality, they have come to respect each other, and their interactions have always been productive. *Dobowryn: A Gruul berserker. Fezinaro defeated him in a duel using a modified loading mech, and gained the man's respect in the process. *Evelyn: A guildless cartographer. They met during the search for Malark, and worked to set up a trap for Ivy in order to find out where Malark had gone. *Octavian Halai: A friend of Fezinaro's, though one that Fez believes to be a bit off his rocker. 'ENEMIES' *Zhant: The main antagonist of the story's first arc. He seeks to stop the cultist from destroying Ravnica with strange monsters, even if only to preserve his ability to ignite equality for his people in the city. *Ivy: A mysterious Golgari assassin. Fezinaro helped set up a trap for her in an attempt to help Nym, but soon learned that she was after him as well, for reasons unknown to him. *The Man: There are many people in places of power who either don't care about the equal representation of goblins in society or else actively work against it. Fezinaro seeks to take these people down and create equality for his people in Ravnica. In his eyes, it is long overdue. Sessions *Session 1: Krenko Intrigue *Session 2: Warehouse Brawl *Session 3: Connections *Session 4: Super Fighting Robot *Session 6: Awakening *Session 7: Takedown *Session 10: Self-Esteem Category:Player Characters Category:Izzet Members Category:Characters